inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Raizza Shimono/Rekindled Memories Original Characters
This would be the almost-official listing of characters that will appear in Rekindled Memories original or not, but play a major to supporting role in the series. Some information is also posted here as they come along, so please look out for them! Characters are arranged in appearance order. Please note that voice actors for original characters are only "supposedly" roles. No role in the original character category truly exists for the named seiyuu. Major Roles Football Frontier Series Handa Shin'ichi (半田 真一) Category: Canon character; Voiced by: Hiro Shimono Original Plot Summary: He is a minor character in the series, a midfielder for the original Raimon Eleven. He has a hissatsu waza named Rolling Kick, but his character is not explored further into the series. Rekindled Plot Summary: He is reinstated as an adopted child (though the topic is not explained properly) and is the twin brother of Nikkou Megumi, mainly because of their design similarities and the continuous begging of the beta-half of the RK duo. He is shown to be extremely protective of his "sister", but other than that, no major plot changes have been made. Nikkou Megumi (日光 恵み) Category: Original character; Voiced by: Nao Tōyama Rekindled Plot Summary: The main original character inserted into the story. She is a girl who has no recollection of her childhood, and is miraculously reunited with her lost-at-birth brother Handa Shin'ichi. Not much is known of her past, or who her true parents are. She enters the Raimon Team as a manager. Yakigari Tsuji (焚 兔地) Category: Original character; Voiced by: Atsushi Abe The captain of Tengoku no Umi, who is close friends with Nikkou Megumi and is also an early friend. Among her close circle of friends, he is among one of the closest and longest members. He, along with Seijitsu Yuujin, affectionately calls Megumi "Mimi". He may also carry affectionate feelings towards Nikkou Megumi, though it is normally interpreted as brotherly or sibling love. Megumi describes him as incredibly hard-working and non-stop helpful, even to the point that he might abandon his schoolwork for practices or favors, and it is not uncommon for him to develop migraines and coughs because of stress. Only Megumi and a few others know about this. When not bothering about school, he is normally found on the soccer or track field running laps. During weekends, he sleeps in until ten-thirty unless needed to wake up earlier. He has an older brother named Yuuichi (優一) whom he normally has "friendly" competitions with. Zenjitsu Raika (雷下 全日) Category: Original character; Voiced by: Hiroko Taguchi She is a classmate of Nikkou Megumi, who is a member of the Swimming Sect. She is also part of Megumi's regular circle of friends. She, along with the Tengoku no Umi team, visits Megumi at Raimon. She and Handa are also usually bickering. Kurusu Himawari (来栖 向日葵) Category: Original character; Voiced by: Hitomi Harada She is the team leader for her school's volleyball team and is a close friend of Nikkou Megumi, being next-door neighbors, as will be hinted in later chapters of Rekindled Memories. References and Notes Category:Blog posts Category:Rekindled Memories